Harry Potter and The Demented Curse
by Margaret McDonald
Summary: Legit. story, no romance other than mistakes, Harry has returned to Hogwarts and the ministry thinks dumbledore is up to something...this is before i read the 6th book sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little harry potter fan fic i thought of writring... enjoy. _

_I do not own any of this. This is all Jk rowlings, i hope you all know this... ya da ya da. _

_(ps. if you have not read the 5th book yet this story does un-veil somethings... i doubt you wouldnt have finished it anyways because the 6th book is out, but its just a warning)_

"It looks like your time has run out potter."

Harry spun around to open his eyes to a tall, lank man wolding a wand.

"Proffessor snape... i was... just... i mean-"

"Save it potter. Come with me."

'I cant believe i got caught, and by snape! Umbridge is bad enough slitting my throat for standing up for my beliefs... i just wanted to go visit myrtle and hope there was still some polyjuice potion... i thought i could change into wood and hope for the best... our quidditch team is going to the pits. I wonder where he's taking me? I hope not to the dungeons.. it's bad enough being down there for potions... let alone his office. ' As Harry stalked behind snape, trying to catch up he thought of the dreadful things snape could make him do. Nothing as bad as what Dolores Umbridge did...stupid quill.

It was dark and cold. Harry was in his quidditch robes, so if there was some potion left people would recognize him in his robes, not unless they noticed ron had his old set. Either way myrtle would have been more than glad to see the diamond of her eye, harry. Living harry.

His glasses seemed to accustom to the darkness and he soon enough lost sight of where he was going. He followed Proffessor Snape by the sound of his footsteps to wherever he was taking him to. Harry soon got fed up of the darkness and having to hear the heavy pounding in his chest, so he pulled out his wand, forgetting he wasnt alowed to use magic outside of class and school grounds.

"Lumos" wispered harry and a light shone from the end of his wand.

A door opened and harry put his wand away.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. "

Harry sat down front row. He wanted to sit in the nose bleed seats of the classroom but knowing snape he would be torturous and make him sit at the front.

"What were you doing inthe corridoors at night mr. potter?"

"I... i was going to the lavatory if you must know."

Snape distorted his face into a look of non-belief.

"Well, why were you walking around when there is a fully operational washroom inside each common room?"

'Man, what else was i supposed to say, i went blind and then my eye sight came back? I can only lie so much until its obvious, but i think that point has come already. ' thought harry. 'Maybe i should just come out. But wouldnt it sound silly me saying i was going to visit the girls washroom to see moaning myrtle and check if some of our un-abyding rule potion was still there so i could save the gryiffindor quidditch team. '

"I was... stupid. When i just wake up i am not as wise as usual. Plus i needed to stretch my legs from sitting down writing the essay you assigned today, after my seeker practice might i add. Sorry."

Snape eyed harry with an odd look if dis-belief but blinked and smirked.

"Well, i am pleased you admitted your absent-minded attempt to stalk the school and that you admitted to being a 'dunderhead' as i had said at the beginning of your first year. But i wont let you off that easily. Tomorrow, i would like in my hand, the same time as potions, an essay on knowing where the nearest washroom is and why. Two parchments. Now get back to your common room before Proffesor McGonagal hears about this. "

Harry sat up and stalked away but was stopped by another comment.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, the next time i catch you in the halls it will be 20 points from gryffindor, dentention for a week and 4 pieces of parchment on whatever mishap you are up to. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes, proffesor snape."

"Now get a move on, i want that essay in my hands that first period you have of potions (which really is first period of that day)."

Harry opened the door and started to walked as fast paced as he could back to the gryffindor common room before filch or mrs. norris thought he was up to no good.

"_Hippogriff" _Harry said before the fat lady could even ask for the password. He stumbled into the door to find a silent and deserted common room, fire burning with struggle. He sat down on a chair beside a table, got out his quill, ink and 2 sheets of parchment and started to write. The clock read 1:27am and the scratching of his quill started fiercly.

The next morning, hermione and ron saw harry, head down leaning on his extra paper, eyes closed and totally motionless. They rushed towards his body, as did fred and george.

"Hey! Maybe we could test some of our new treats on him. We've been dying to see if the effects apply to people who are asleep too!"

"Not with a gryffindor prefect here your not!" said hermione agressivly.

Fred and george shurugged thier shoulders and walked away.

"Blimey! I thinks he's dead, or atleast knocked out!"

Hermione hit ron on the shoulder as ron tried to block the punch to his arm, which failed. Hermione put her to first left fingers on harry's neck to see if there was still a pulse. She nodded her head and shook harry. Harry started to move, groaning as his stiff body arose once again from his parchment, a bit damp.

"Harry! what happened? You look terrible!" exclimated ron.

'Now what should i say to them? My friends? I should say i got caught walking around the school because i am a rebel. No, only chang would laugh and appreciate that. '

"I was caught by snape in the halls because i was going to go see if hagrid was back, by myself. He gave me an essay and then i fell asleep because it was so late. Sorry guys..."

"No problem, we were just worried. C' mon, lets get to breakfast. You'll need your strength for today. Double potions, divinations, double defence against the dark arts and herbology. " remarked hermione.

Harry got up, went to his dormitory (while going up the stairs he saw seamus but neither exchanged looks or hellos), got changed into his school robes and headed down stairs with all his books and supplies. They all marched to the great hall for breakfast which was awaiting them on their plates. Ron dug in and hermione femininely started on her eggs. Harry sat down and glanced at the table. No hagrid. Proffessor Umbridge was eyeing Proffesor Snape, who was eyeing harry, Proffesor McGonagal was speaking with Proffesor Dumbledore, and proffesor Grubbly-plank was speaking with proffesor trelawney and proffesor sprout. Proffesor flitwick was setting up the hall with candles and such as everyone ate their breakfast.

Murmurs hung around the hall and children and students alike ate. Harry eyed his meal for the longest time till he decided he mean as well eat being he needed some energy to fight off snape, trelawny and umbridge in the same day. He bit into his bacon strips, and forked around his eggs and hashbrowns. As soon as they had finshed they dragged themselves down to the dungeon for another tretcherous double class of potions with Proffesor snape. Harry sat down and snape called him up to his desk. harry handed him the paper and walked back to his seat near ron and hermione. Professor Snape had a strange look of surprise on his face that harry had handed in that paper. He wanted to make fun of him yet another time. It was of everyones enjoyment, or atleast the slytherins.

As soon as harry sat down, his scar started to burn like the fire in snapes eyes. He lifted his hand up to his forehead and saw a mysterious thing fly by the window, pausing to stare at harry with a black hood over his face and a tattered black cloak hanging limply in the wind. It cant be those dementors harry thought. They are back at azkaban, where they belong. His thoughts were soon interupted by a dark voice.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind tell us what your are staring at?"

Harry shook his head and held his hand to his forehead again. The pain was growing larger and stronger. Before Proffesor snape could come back with a witty comment the door creaked open and Proffessor McGonagal emerged through the shadows.

"Proffessor snape, please excuse me for interupting. Students, please report to the great hall. Please stay calm and walk in an orderly fashion. "

Everyone scurried to to the great hall, prefects leading the way, ron and hermione leaving harry alone at the back of the crowd.

"So, mr. potter, what were you staring at and are you ok. You know i am not all that bad."

"Well, i saw a figure, that looked like a dementor outside your window gliding. I think it may be vold- you know who."

"So thats why your hand was at your head. I see, i see. Well, it cant be dementors, not unless you have done something else which i highly do doubt. I just say that for arousement. Its all fun and games mr. potter. Ah. Here we are, now no mentioning what i said and asked nice things. In you go."

Students were all standing around, talking with all their friends wondering what all the commotion was. Noone but harry saw the figure outside the window. Proffesor mcgonagal saw dots of black things swarming in towards the school, gliding in every direction.

"Children, settle down."proffesor dumbledore stood up. " Hogwarts is under a false accusation of holding prisoners from azkaban here, and dementors have flocked from south, north, east, and west by being sent by the ministry of magic. I advise you all not to go off grounds. All outdoor classes, such as herbology in the greenhouse, and care of magical creatures will be held inside the great hall and quidditch will be canceled until things change. No windows are to be opened and we caution you to not send any letters as we care about the well being of the owls and creatures of the school. You will all be sleeping in the great hall so we can monitor you and for study hall you may either go to the library or the dungeon as proffessor snape will be issueing classes on dementors as extra marks for all who come. All are welcome as he says. Do not panic. Stay calm. Classes will run regularly.

Prefects, house leaders and head proffesors please escort your students to their dormitories as they will gather their things. These dementors will try anything to get into this building as long as the ministry tells them to. Please go now and un pack here. Please place your things under your house table and after classes you can un-pack or go to the dementor class proffesor snape is holding. If there are any questions do not hesitate to ask. "

Harry ran up to the gryffindor common room along with everyone else, but still the last one to follow. Ron and Hermionie were at the front escorting the students with the aid of the head of house. Everyone was chatting like mad, anxious to know who, what, where, why , and when this had all begun. People were crying, screaming, laughing, and most of all shocked. They couldnt believe what was happening. Harry on the other hand was prepared. He knew the patronus charm, and since he still had the DA he could teach them all the patronus again and again, because he knew for bloody well sure that Proffesor Umbridge wouldnt teach them that at all. And everyone know a stupid little book couldnt teach them how to "swish" their wands and use the charms in the real world, magic or not aswell.

Everyone rushed into the common room and up to their dormitories where the windows were flocked with dozens of people looking for the dementors and commenting in their dark apperances.

"Bloody mad this is. Who is their mental mind would think Dumbledore, of all people, would let prisoners from azkaban into Hogwarts?"

Everyone in the 5th year boys dormitory nodded their head and agreed with Ron. Nobody really wanted to speak. They all mumbled their agreement. They all wanted to see a dementor as close as they could because they knew even a bogart dressed up as a dementor could kill them and they wouldnt want to take that chance. They all commented on their mouths, the weather, their cloaks, but as soon as Neville stopped describing the fine detail of their mouths dean thomas pointed his finger towards the quidditch grounds. There was a tall figure, in a black cloak, walking (not drifting might I add) with a wand in his hand. His hood was up and a small slither of glowing white mist emmerged from his wand. As soon as the white mist faded away within seconds, the hooded figure fell to his knees and onto his back. As soon as he fell everyone saw blond hair and a patch of green on his robes. This was none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok i litteraly couldnt think of anything so i am going to try putting in some romance in it... sorry and thank you to the people who put reviews on! Merci beaucoupe! Sorry it took so long. I know its short... but i have other things coming up too... _

Noone knew why Draco did what he did. Shortly after he fell to the ground, black, hooded figures surrounded him and another misty light appeared from the end of a wand. Many other black figures (which everyone suspected were professors) emerged into the scene on the quidditch pitch. A skinny figured (who looked like madam pomfrey) ran up to malfoy's limp body and levitated him to the hospital wing. All the other professors ran along with her and dissapeared into the corridors. Everyone in the 5th year boys dormitories murmered and paced around. By the time everyone got out of shock, it was lunch. Everyone flooded to the great hall to eat. Pansy Parkinson ran straight to the hospital wing, dragging Crabbe and Goyle, but she was surprised to see many other people going to the hospital wing to find out what was going through his head.

Harry and Ron met Hermionie in the great hall, and her head was already in a book while she was drinking her pumpkin juice.

"Bloody hell, i always knew Malfoy was insane, but i never knew he was mental. Why would he want to do that?" exclamated Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders and started his pasta lunch. Hermionie's eyes were rapidly searching the page and her index finger zipped to the middle of the page.

"I know why. His fath--"

"What are you three chatting about?" said a very alert hufflepuff who harry and ron did not know the name of.

"None of you buisness whoever you are." chanted hermionie.

"I'll let you know that someday i will be minister of magic and i will control all of you."

"Well your not minister right now so mind your own bloody buisness." and ron spun around, harry following.

"well, i borrowed harry's cloak and went into the restricted section and found this." she held up a book with the dark mark on it tittled "Succession of the Dark Lord".

"In here it says that after a member of the death eaters is sent to azkaban, or dead, their son or daughter will succeed them for the time they are in azkaban or forever until someone succeeds them. That means Malfoy is a death eater! I bet he was trying to use his powers and control the dementors. It also says here that a death eater can control any deadly creature, but cannot if threatning the creature. He used the patronus so the dementors felt threatned! This all makes sense now!"

Harry and Ron were open mouthed in awe.

"How do you find all this stuff hermionie?"

She shook her head. "Dont ask."

All of the sudden a distressed looking professor snape. "The dementors... are closing in... noone can get out... call the ministry... anyone?" then he fainted to the ground.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from the table, told all the prefects to lead their houses back, classes would be canceled that day and for all the other teachers to come and follow him to his office.

Everyone rushed back to their dormitories, and everyone dashed for the windows. Winds were picking up speeds, clouds were shuffling in, and rain started to patter across the windows. Why would the ministry do this? This is no act of the ministry. Someone must not want a certain person in the school to get out... or do they? Maybe its a test, for draco... yeah that must be it. But why? Someone must be insane to harm others... unless it's Voldemort.


End file.
